


How to Seduce Your Boyfriends by Futakuchi Kenji

by avocadoatlaww



Series: EnnoTanaFuta AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Does this count as crossdressing?, I don't even know anymore, Multi, Romantic Cliches, futakuchi is a dork, futakuchi wants to surprise his bfs, pretty fluffy, they are the worst (read: best) enablers, they are working adults, this one's for ennotana heck, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Kenji had a plan. His boyfriends had been too stressed at work lately, and he could see how tired they were. The three of them didn’t have time for each other anymore, and Kenji was going to do something about it.





	How to Seduce Your Boyfriends by Futakuchi Kenji

**Author's Note:**

> Ennotana Heck, this ones for you guys. 
> 
> (Also god bless, Nana, my lovely beta)

Kenji had a plan. His boyfriends had been too stressed at work lately, and he could see how tired they were. The three of them didn’t have time for each other anymore, and Kenji was going to do something about it.

It was only a Tuesday, but for this to work, it had to be done right away. Tomorrow was Wednesday, and while Wednesdays were pink days, they were also the one day a week Kenji allowed himself to be wholesome. So, this plan had to happen on Tuesday night. Because of gap moe or something, Saeko had said when Kenji pitched the idea to her.

Saeko had been a lot of help. She had helped him figure out what he needed, and she had been an angel and gone shopping with him. It’s not that he was embarrassed or anything, it was just nice having a female woman with him when buying this particular type of stuff.

That was the reason for Kenji’s current situation. He wasn’t really regretting it, but it was sort of… No, he wasn’t backing out now. Ryuu and Chika would be home soon, as they carpooled home from work on Tuesdays, and Kenji had put too much work into this plan to let it go.

The rose petals were already sprinkled on the floor leading to their bedroom. The scented candles were lit, and Kenji was lying on the bed. He had even borrowed Saeko’s old school uniform skirt for this. There was no way in hell he had the time to get rid of it all.

Kenji moved over so he was lying on his back and spread his arms out. Looking down his body, he had to admit he looked pretty good. The blouse he bought with Saeko was white, and the fabric was surprisingly soft. Kenji had stuffed it down the grey skirt he’d borrowed from Saeko; the blouse only buttoned halfway up, showing off his lean chest covered in soft, light hair. The skirt was accentuating his waist, and the dark pantyhose Saeko had picked out for him showed off his long legs. The cherry on top was the blood red pumps they had surprisingly found in Kenji’s size.

Hearing someone walk in through the door, Kenji draped himself on the bed in a seductive pose. Picking up the rose he had bought on his way home from work, he almost pricked his thumb, but he managed to get the stalk between his teeth without actually hurting himself.

Kenji could hear his boyfriends bustling around in their tiny hallway. Their casual chatter warmed his heart, but from the way their voices sounded, he could hear they were tired. Hopefully, Kenji could cheer them up.

“Kenji?!” Ryuu’s voice rang through their apartment. Kenji laughed to himself. They must have found the rose petals.

“In here~” he shouted back, leading to him pricking his upper lip on the rose’s thorns. _Fuck_. Luckily he didn’t start bleeding because the moment after, the door to the bedroom was opened. Ryuu and Chika were standing in the doorway, both frozen, gaping at Kenji, who was smirking.

Taking the rose out of his mouth this time, Kenji said, “Welcome home~”.

His boyfriends just stared at him. Getting up, Kenji sauntered towards them, only almost tripping on the heels twice. He could feel their eyes on him, Ryuu was especially obvious about it, but he’s never known how to be discreet. Chika was subtler, but Kenji knew him well enough to read his otherwise blank face.

“Who the fuck let you get this tall, you giraffe,” Chika said.

“I hate it,” Ryuu grumbled, but Kenji could see the deep blush working its way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Less staring and more touching, please!” Kenji grinned, and from the hungry looks in his boyfriends’ eyes, he knew the pantyhose were not going to survive the night.

 

Bonus:

When his alarm went off, Kenji was too comfortable to turn it off. Chika was wrapped around his back, and Ryuu was pressed against his chest. Behind him, Chika was waking up, grumbling out incoherent curses.

Chika stretched across Kenji and Ryuu to turn the alarm off and slumped back down right on top of Kenji.

“Morning, sunshine,” Kenji smiled up at him, and when Chika grumbled some more, Kenji pressed a soft kiss to his lips. A small smile made its way onto Chika’s face.

Woken up by the interaction, Ryuu slowly opened his eyes, burrowing further into Kenji’s chest. Kenji kissed his shaved head, the stubble tickling his lips.

The three of them stayed in bed cuddling for warmth until Chika’s alarm went off not even ten minutes later. Braving the cold, they got out of their bed and went to work, everyone feeling a bit lighter than yesterday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is my life now?


End file.
